Una cita de tres
by Ana-List
Summary: One-shot. Anderson es un completo negado para las citas, pero Garcia estará dispuesta a ayudarle, solo necesita un micro, una cámara y un receptor para que su compañero oiga sus instrucciones. El problema es que el resto del equipo hará acto de presencia intentando dar sus propios consejos y lo que empieza siendo una cita de tres se convierte en una cita de nueve.


_**N/A**_ : _Hola queridos lectores. Lo sé, publico nueva historia teniendo pendiente el último capítulo de Sesiones de Cine, pero es que esta historia llevaba rondando mi loca cabeza desde hace un par de días y tuve que darla forma o me sería imposible centrarme en mis otros fics. Espero que os guste._

Importante: Lo que le dicen nuestros chicos a Anderson por el pinganillo está escrito en **negrita** y los diálogos que tienen lugar durante la cita está entre " _comillas_ ".

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

 **UNA CITA DE TRES**

Grant Anderson era al amor lo que un incendio a un bosque: un desastre natural. Eso no significaba que no hubiera tenido novia nunca o que fuera virgen; pero en lo que se refería a las citas era un completo inútil, y más desde la última ruptura.

Dos años de relación y cuando él le propone matrimonio ella dice que no está preparada. No hubiese sido tan traumático si no fuera porque lo propuso por sorpresa en el intermedio de un partido de los Wizards… Imaginaos un "no" delante de decenas de miles de personas… Incluso lo publicaron en internet, aunque gracias a Dios no se distinguía su cara… O eso quería pensar él…

Total, que después de guardarle unos meses de luto a esa relación, Grant se decidió a seguir el consejo de Kevin Lynch y se apuntó a una web para conocer gente. Las chicas que conoció a través de esa página no estaban mal… Bueno, salvo una que no dejaba de hablar enfermizamente sobre su iguana… Pero, salvo por esa, eran medianamente atractivas e interesantes… Hasta que él la cagaba. O hacía un comentario inapropiado, o contaba un chiste incómodo o lo peor… hablaba de su ex.

Por tanto, no le resultó extraño que ninguna cita pasara de la primera… Siempre acababan con un "tranquilo, ya te llamo yo…" y al final no llamaban. Así que decidió contarle su problema con las mujeres a otra mujer, y no había una mujer más experta en esos asuntos que Penelope Garcia (en realidad si las había, pero solo confiaba en ella).

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –Le preguntó tras exponerle la situación. –Mañana por la noche he quedado con una chica y seguro que la cago. –La sonrisa de Garcia le dio miedo. Era como si viera en él una nueva _"My fair lady"_ , un proyecto para transformar a un hombre desastroso en el amor en un verdadero dandy.

-Tú solo tienes que ir perfectamente arreglado para mañana. Pero rollo casual, no como se arreglaría Rossi. –Grant asintió no muy convencido. –El resto déjamelo a mí.

Y ahí estaba, una hora antes de la cena delante de la analista, vestido como ella le indicó y tremendamente nervioso.

-Ponte esto. –Anderson frunció el ceño extrañado en señal de confusión al ver que le daba unas gafas de pasta. –Son unas gafas que llevan incorporada una cámara y un micro. Necesito ser tus ojos y tus oídos esta noche, así que póntelas. –Grant obedeció. –Y esto es igual de importante o más, porque va a ser el medio por el cual me comunique contigo.

-¿Un receptor? –Era del tamaño de una lenteja y de color carne. -¿No oirá ella lo que me digas?

-No, ya lo he probado. Y mejor no preguntes de donde lo he sacado. No creo que haya mucha gente en la oficina hoy viernes, así que te daré las instrucciones desde mi cueva.

-Bien.

-¿La vas a llevar al sitio que te dije?

-Sí, _"El rincón del Bistec"_. Ya reservé.

-¿Tienes la rosa? –Asintió mostrándosela. –Perfecto, pues estate tranquilo porque esa chica va a caer rendida a tus brazos.

* * *

Garcia esperó pacientemente en la oficina. Le encantaba que la gente la viera como una diosa del amor, así que la misión de ayudar a Anderson era como una golosina para ella. La imagen se encendió en su pantalla.

 _"¿Me oyes, Garcia?"_

 **-Te oigo y veo a través de tus ojos, querido galán. Recuerda que a partir de ahora no vas a poder dirigirte hacia mí a menos que quieras que tu chica piense que sufres un trastorno esquizofrénico**.

 _"Vale"_

 **-¡Waaang! ¡Error! Lo acabas de hacer**. –Notó que el hombre dio un pequeño saltito al sentir que le gritaba en el oído.

 _"No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor"_ Grant se sentó en su sitio reservado dejando la delicada flor encima de la mesa.

-¡Hey, Preciosa! –Morgan entró en la cueva de Garcia por sorpresa. -¿Qué haces? –Preguntó extrañado al verla.

-No sabía que habíais vuelto ya… -Su cara se iluminó. –Pero tus consejos de ligón me vendrán realmente bien. Siéntate. Le estoy asesorando a Anderson en una cita. –El moreno arqueó las cejas.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? –La chica en cuestión hizo acto de presencia. –¿Esa es su cita? No está nada mal…

 _"¿Grant?"_ Notaron un titubeo por parte de él.

-Vamos, Grant ¡Reacciona!

 _"Sí, claro. Hola."_

 _"Hola, soy Kelly."_

 _"Hola Kelly…"_ Algo le hacía pensar a García que se había quedado embobado mirando a esa mujer, cosa que no le extrañaba porque era muy atractiva y el vestido le quedaba realmente bien. Anderson le dio la mano cordialmente.

-¡No, hombre, no! ¡Dale un beso en la mejilla! –Exclamó Morgan

 **-Dale un beso en la mejilla**. –Al oír la instrucción por el intercomunicador, Grant reculó torpemente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que eso no haya sido tan torpe como lo ha parecido... –La cara de desconcierto de Kelly respondió a la duda de Morgan.

-¿A qué viene tanto griterío? –JJ apareció en la habitación.

-Ven JJ, no te pierdas esto. –Le dijo Morgan para luego explicarle la situación.

 _"La carta por favor"_

-Oh, _"El rincón del bistec"_. Me encanta ese sitio… -Murmuró Morgan prácticamente salivando.

-No está mal de precio… -Opinó JJ leyendo la carta de Anderson.

 _"¿Qué vas a tomar?"_

 _"Teniendo en cuenta que soy vegetariana tengo poco donde elegir…"_

La carcajada de Morgan se debió de oír en toda la sexta planta.

-¿A quién se le ocurre elegir un restaurante especializado en carne para una primera cita? Nunca sabes si eso le puede gustar a la otra persona… -Comentó JJ.

-Sí eh, este Anderson tiene unas ideas… -Dijo Garcia olvidando que la cagada no había sido del pobre Anderson.

 _"Ah… Lo siento, no lo sabía"_ El camarero llegó para tomar nota de sus pedidos.

 _"Yo quiero una ensalada"_

 _"Yo…"_

 **-Toma lo mismo que ella. Quedaría de mal gusto que te comieras un buey sangrante delante de una vegetariana.**

 _"Tomaré lo mismo, gracias"_

 _"No hacía falta que pidieras lo mismo que yo"_

 _"Tengo que solidarizarme…"_ Todos se miraron satisfechos por lo bien que había salido del paso. _"No me voy a comer un buey sangrante delante de ti y tu ensalada"_

-¡Este chico es tonto! –Exclamó JJ mientras Morgan se retorcía en su silla de la risa al ver la cara de la chica.

-Dime que estás grabando esto…

 **-Dale la flor**. –Ordenó Garcia. Su proyecto se estaba desviando por un camino sin rumbo.

 _"Ah sí… Toma"_ –Le dio la flor con muy poca sutileza, haciendo que JJ se llevara la mano a la cara.

-Madre mía…

-Pregúntale por su trabajo.

 _"Bueno, Kerry…_

 _"Kelly"_

 _"¡Kelly! ¿A qué te dedicas?"_

 _"Tengo un restaurante de comida vegetariana a un par de manzanas de aquí"_

 _"¡Vaya! ¡Y yo me paso a la competencia!"_ La mujer asintió visiblemente incómoda.

" _¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?_

 _"Trabajo para el FBI"_ Kelly pareció sorprendida.

 _"No lo habría dicho nunca…"_

-Ufff… -Murmuró Morgan con una mueca de dolor.

-Será bicho... Tampoco es para decirle eso al pobre Grant… -Se quejó JJ. -¡Mándala a la mierda!

 **-Háblale más de tu trabajo.** –Ese no fue muy buen consejo porque Grant se tiró hablando de eso varios minutos. **–Grant, para y pregúntale por sus intereses.**

 _"Y bueno… Dejemos de hablar de mi aburrido trabajo. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"_

 _"Ahora mismo estoy estudiando francés"_ Morgan se llevó una colleja por un comentario obsceno que soltó en ese momento. _"Me gustaría viajar a París y visitar el museo del Louvre"_

 _"¡Qué casualidad! Yo también hablo francés."_ Dijo Anderson nerviosamente provocando el interés de la mujer por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Desde cuándo sabe hablar Anderson francés?

-Creo que está mintiendo…

 **-¿Sabes hablar francés?** –Le preguntó Garcia por el intercom. Vieron como las gafas se movían de un lado a otro en señal de negación. –Morgan, trae a Prentiss ya. –El moreno salió de la sala como alma que lleva al diablo **. -¿Para qué le dices que sabes hablar francés si no sabes?** -Kelly le dijo varias cosas en francés que evidentemente no entendieron. Grant pareció bloqueado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Derek llegó con Emily y Garcia le explicó la situación lo más rápido que pudo.

-Por favor, que diga algo.

 _"Trevian, trevian"_

-¿En serio?

-Le mataba…

 _"¿Seguro que sabes francés?"_ Emily se hizo un hueco para tener mejor acceso al micrófono por el cual le daban las instrucciones.

 _"Por supuesto que Oui"_ Respondió haciendo que JJ se llevara la mano a la cabeza, sorprendida por la ineptitud de su compañero.

 **-Grant, soy Emily.** –Anunció apretando el botón del intercom. **–Simplemente sonríe como si estuvieras muy confiado y di esto** :

 _"Ce qui se passe est que je dois longtemps sans pratiquer le français"_ –Anderson trató de decir las palabras según salían de la boca de Emily. La chica alzó una ceja en señal de impresión.

 **-Vous surpris?** –Grant imitó el acento de Emily.

 _"Un peu"_

 **-Menos mal…** -Suspiró Emily.

 _"Menos mal"_

-¿Por qué ha repetido eso? –Preguntó Emily casi en un grito.

-¡Apaga el intercom cuando no estés dándole un consejo! –Exclamó Garcia apartándola de su sitio.

 _"¿Menos mal por qué?"_ Anderson vaciló y JJ apretó el intercom.

 **-Porque temías haber pronunciado tan mal que no te entendiera.**

 _"Porque temía que mi acento fuera tan malo que no lo entendieras"_ Kelly sonrió.

-¡Bien hecho JJ! –Todos chocaron sus palmas y suspiraron aliviados.

 **-Cambia de tema.** –Aconsejó Garcia.

 _"¿Así que la ciudad del amor, eh?"_

-¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este chico en la cabeza? –Preguntó Emily sin poder creerlo.

-Ni idea, pero creo que debe rozar la subvención… -Murmuró Morgan ganándose un codazo de parte de JJ.

-No seas cruel.

-¿Qué hacéis? –Reid apareció en la sala haciendo que todos le miraran.

-Intentar que Anderson no la cague más en una cita. –Explicó JJ.

-Anda genio, intenta arreglar esto contándole una de esas historias que hay en tu cabecita. –Le animó Morgan. –A ver si sabes una bonita anécdota de Paris que le pueda sacar del apuro a Anderson.

-¿Cómo la leyenda de Eloísa y Abelardo? –Preguntó. Garcia le hizo sitio.

 **-Hola Anderson, cuéntale la historia de Eloísa y Abelardo.**

 _"¿Conoces la historia de Eloísa y Abelardo?"_ Le preguntó a su acompañante. Kelly negó pero le miró interesada.

 **-Claro, si no, no te lo diría.**

-Hey lumbrera, que no te lo preguntaba a ti. –Le avisó Morgan señalando la pantalla. –Y cuéntala despacito para que él la pueda recitar bien.

 _"Cuenta la historia, que un famoso filósofo del siglo XII se enamoró de una joven y brillante estudiante que se trasladó a vivir a París. Con una serie de artimañas, Abelardo convenció a Fulberto, el tío de Eloisa, para poderla instruir. Ambos comparten la sed de conocimiento y se enamoran profundamente. Las tardes de estudio se convierten en pasionales encuentros y su amor sobrepasa el deseo, llegando a un completo entendimiento espiritual. Pero como dice Béorul: "El amor no puede disimularse" y Fulberto se entera obligándoles a separarse."_

Anderson repetía las palabras de Reid, que trataba de hacerlo despacio para que no se liara.

 _"¿Y qué paso?"_ Preguntó Kelly con curiosidad.

 _"Eloisa se queda embarazada y Abelardo apacigua la ira de Fulberto prometiéndole un matrimonio que salvaría su honra. Sin embargo Eloísa se niega, ya que el matrimonio equivaldría a que Abelardo perdiera toda la fama y respeto del que gozaba. Finalmente acaba convenciéndola, se casan en secreto y tienen el niño al que esconden con la hermana de Abelardo, pero Fulberto hace público el matrimonio."_

-Menudo cretino el Fulberto ese… -Comentó Morgan con cara de aburrimiento.

 **-Para desmentirlo Eloísa se marcha a un convento y ambos lo niegan causando la ira descontrolada de Fulberto, quien le corta los genitales a Abelardo…**

 _"…Le corta los… ¿Qué?"_

 **-Genitales.** –Volvió a decir Reid como si nada.

 _"Genitales"_ –La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡REID!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Sabía yo que esa historia no podía acabar bien… -Dijo Emily divertida al ver como Morgan se sujetaba la tripa de la risa.

 **-Sin embargo eso no acabó con su amor que superaba lo carnal, pues ambos tomaron los hábitos y se siguieron amando hasta el final de sus días.**

Grant volvió a repetir las palabras de Reid, esta vez notablemente incómodo. La cara de Kelly era un poema.

 _"Se me han quitado las ganas de seguir comiendo"_

-Que alguien aparte a este elemento lejos de mí o le estrangularé… -Avisó Garcia intentando no matar a Spencer.

-¡Vosotros pedisteis una historia romántica! –Se quejó el joven genio.

-¡Sin amputaciones! –Exclamó Garcia al borde de cometer un homicidio.

 _"Disculpa un segundo, necesito ir al baño"_ Anderson se levantó y fue al baño.

-Genial… Ahora va a pensar que le excitan los miembros amputados… -Murmuró Emily con cara de asco.

-Diez pavos a que cuando vuelva Kelly se ha largado. –Apostó Morgan.

-¿Qué ocurre? –La voz que menos deseaban oír en ese momento se escuchó en la cueva de Garcia.

-Oh, mierda… -Susurraron todos al unísono.

-Yo ya me iba… -Comentó Reid haciéndose el tonto.

-Quieto. –Le avisó Hotch. -¿Por qué estáis viendo a un hombre en el baño? –Preguntó al ver la imagen en la pantalla.

-Wooow ¡Eso no lo quiero ver! –Exclamó Emily dándose la vuelta.

 **-Anderson, recuerda que vemos lo mismo que tú.** –Le avisó Garcia tapándose los ojos.

 _"¡Mierda!"_ El Agente terminó de hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas.

-Ayudamos a Anderson con una cita. –Explicó Garcia. –O lo intentamos, porque si no la caga él la caga uno de tus subordinados. –Hotch les miró atónito.

-¿Anderson no puede arreglárselas solo con una cita?

-Si tú supieras…

 _"¿Cómo se os ocurre hacerme contar esa historia?"_ –Preguntó el Agente mirándose en el espejo para que vieran su cara.

 **-Fue culpa de Reid, pero tranquilo que ya no volverá a intervenir.**

 _"Garcia, creía que solo ibas a estar tú. Esto es humillante."_

 **-Son perfiladores, ellos pueden ayudarte también. Además, Prentiss te ha salvado de una buena. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que sabes hablar francés si no tienes ni idea?**

 _"A eso me refería con que soy un desastre en las citas."_

 **-Tú no te preocupes. Ahora vuelve ahí y demuestra lo que vales.**

 _"Si, porque la gente me empieza a mirar como si estuviera loco…"_

-Normal, es que lo suyo es que disimulara como si estuviera hablando por el móvil. –Opinó Hotch haciendo que todos asintieran.

-¿Os habéis fijado, no?

-No se ha lavado las manos… -Respondió JJ con cara de disgusto.

Anderson volvió a la mesa y para sorpresa de Morgan, Kelly seguía allí y permanecieron unos segundos inmersos en un incómodo silencio.

 **-Pregúntale si le gusta el cine.**

 _"¿Te gusta el cine?"_

-Ella tampoco es que de mucha conversación… -Se quejó JJ.

-¿Es cosa mía o le está mirando constantemente los pechos? –Preguntó Reid ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Tú no lo haces? -Rió Morgan.

 _"Me encanta. ¿Cuál es tu película favorita?"_

-Dile que sea natural en su respuesta. –Aconsejó Hotch.

 **-Di la verdad.**

 _"Tu madre se ha comido a mi perro"_

-Desisto… -Lloró Garcia ante las risas del resto.

 _"¿En serio? ¡Me encanta esa película!"_ Empezaron a hablar acerca de ella ante las caras estupefactas de sus oyentes.

-Lo veis… -Dijo Hotch con una sonrisa confiada.

-No me puedo creer que a esa pija vegetariana le guste esa bizarrada gore. –Dijo Morgan perplejo.

 _"Aunque siempre he pensado que no hay nada como Los puentes de Madison"_

 **-Di que no te gusta, para captar su interés.** –Dijo Morgan a través del micrófono.

"No me gusta…"

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntaron todos.

-A los hombres nos gusta que las mujeres tengan opinión y nos lleven la contraria de vez en cuando, así que al contrario… –Antes de que entraran a discutir Hotch se acercó y le susurró algo a Garcia al oído.

 **-Dile que no soportas el final, que debió bajarse del coche.**

 _"Es que debió bajarse del coche…"_ –Dijo no muy seguro.

 _"¿Verdad? ¡Yo también lo pienso!"_

-Muy buena, Hotch. –Le felicitó JJ chocando su puño con el de él.

 **-Aunque supongo que eso la hace más real…** -Volvió a decir Garcia mientras Hotch le susurraba las palabras al oído. Anderson reprodujo sus palabras una a una.

 _"… El hecho de que tenga un fin."_ Completó el Agente.

 _"Vaya… Es difícil encontrar un hombre con esa sensibilidad…"_ –Admitió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Wow, jefe. Eso es realmente bueno.

-Haley adoraba esa película. Siempre gritaba a Meryl Streep que se bajara del coche, pero luego reconocía que de haberse bajado la película no sería tan buena.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo. –Estuvo de acuerdo JJ.

Anderson logró arreglárselas solo hasta que llegó el momento de pedir los postres.

 _"No quiero nada, que tengo que mantener la línea"_

-Odio cuando hacéis eso… Dejáis a la luz todos vuestros complejos… -Bufó Morgan.

-Sí, alguien debería darle consejos a ella también sobre lo que no debe decir en la primera cita… -Opinó JJ, a la que no le parecía caer muy bien Kelly.

-Seguro que luego le roba a él de su postre... –Comentó Hotch haciendo reír al moreno.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso sí ha dicho que no quiere? –Preguntó Reid inocentemente.

-Misterios del género femenino, pero lo hacen todas. –Dijo de nuevo el líder de la Unidad.

-Eso no puedes saberlo. –Replicó Emily molesta. –Nunca has tenido una cita conmigo.

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro. –Todos les miraron con interés.

-¿Eso no quebrantaría las normas de confraternización? –Preguntó Reid indiscretamente.

-No, a menos que demostrar que tengo razón quebrante alguna norma, ya que solo sería una cita como amigos. –Replicó con gesto serio.

-Una cita conmigo y te enamorarías, Hotchner. –Dijo la morena colocándole la corbata y causando las risas del resto.

-Creía que tus citas te consideraban una nerd. –Recordó Morgan divertido haciendo que ella le mirara con mala cara.

-Eso fue hace mucho; he mejorado desde entonces.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –El que faltaba entró por la puerta mirando la escena.

-Hombre Rossi. ¡Qué bien me vienes! –Exclamó Garcia pasando entre Prentiss y Hotch para agarrar a Dave de la mano y arrastrarle hasta su puesto. –Estamos ayudando a Anderson con una cita. Ayúdale con tu seductor encanto natural, por favor.

-¿Sabes que esto es un poco triste, no? –Preguntó viendo como llegaba el postre de Anderson. Por supuesto, Kelly no tardó en probar de su brownie y comerse la mitad.

-Ahí lo tienes. –Dijo Hotch al ver como la mujer volvía a coger una cucharada del postre. -¿Me vas a dar la razón? –La morena bufó haciendo que riera.

-El pobre Anderson tiene que estar muerto de hambre… Solo ha comido una estúpida ensalada...

 _"No debería comer más porque debo guardar la línea. Estoy entrenando para tirarme en paracaídas. ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?"_

-Está mintiendo, ahora es ella la que quiere parecer interesante. –Dijo Reid analizándola.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre mentís en las primeras citas? –Se preguntó Morgan.

-¿Perdona? Yo nunca he dicho que se hablar un idioma que desconozco. –Replicó JJ señalando el monitor.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, una relación debe construirse en base a la sinceridad. –Opinó Hotch.

-Sí, pero cuando todo te da igual, no en las primeras citas en las que intentas parecer interesante. –Dijo Emily.

-La culpa es vuestra porque nos tenéis idealizadas. Pensáis que somos criaturas delicadas que no sudamos o decimos tacos. –Los hombres arquearon las cejas ante las palabras de JJ.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -Se quejó Reid. –Es natural que las mujeres tengáis las mismas necesidades fisiológicas que los hombres…

-¿Recordáis a ese tipo del bar que se hizo pasar por Agente del FBI? –Recordó Garcia haciendo reír a sus compañeras.

-Fue más gratificante que el sexo. –Rió Emily.

-Sin duda, nunca olvidaré la cara que se le quedó cuando le enseñamos nuestras placas… -Estuvo de acuerdo JJ.

Dave vio con aburrimiento como la discusión se transformó en una guerra de sexos, así que se puso a darle instrucciones a Grant mientras sus compañeros discutían.

-Eso por no hablar de que siempre somos nosotras quienes tenemos que mantener la magia. –Dijo Garcia de brazos cruzados, encarando a Morgan.

-¡Ja! Eso es atribuiros demasiada importancia y quitarnos a nosotros nuestra parte del mérito.

-¡Por favor! –Exclamó JJ. –Tenemos que mantener a la chica que conocisteis noches atrás, porque llevabais varias copas de más. Una vez salí con un imbécil que me preguntó que si cuando nos conocimos era rubia.

-La culpa es vuestra por salir con impresentables. –Murmuró Reid ganándose una mirada de odio.

-Si no os diésemos una segunda oportunidad, acabaríamos volviéndonos todas lesbianas…

-¿Emily Prentiss generalizando? –Preguntó Hotch atónito.

-¡Tú piensas que todas os robamos el postre!

Bla-bla-bla. Rossi sonrió y se giró en su silla. En realidad le aburrían ese tipo de discusiones, aunque debía admitir que le hacía gracia que Prentiss y Hotch focalizaran su discusión en un postre. Sus amigos estaban tan centrados en quedar por encima del sexo contrario que se estaban olvidando de todo lo bueno que podían aprender los unos de los otros.

-Esto ya está. –Declaró en un tono más alto del que solía utilizar.

Todos se giraron para ver al mayor de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa. Al fijarse en la pantalla vieron que la pareja ya no estaba en el restaurante y Kelly estaba sorprendentemente cerca. ¡Se estaban besando!

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? –Atinó a preguntar Garcia.

-Si en lugar de discutir hubierais escuchado sabríais cómo lo he hecho. –Respondió saliendo de la habitación bajo sus atentas miradas.

Todos se miraron algo avergonzados.

-Deberíamos cortar la transmisión, creo que Anderson ya se las puede apañar él solo. –Aconsejó JJ.

-Eso espero, porque como le tenga que decir paso a paso lo que tiene que hacer a partir de ahora… -Se burló Morgan haciendo reír al resto.

 **-Grant, te dejamos intimidad. Bien hecho, galán.** –Se despidió García sonriendo al ver como las gafas se movían en sentido vertical.

Todos fueron saliendo de la sala. Garcia empezaba a pensar que habían aprendido más ellos que el bueno de Anderson, pero lo importante era que su misión había sido un completo éxito.

Gracias a Dave, por supuesto.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : _Sinceramente, tuve que parar de escribir cuando Grant repite lo del buey sangriento porque creía que me moría de la risa. Igual que con el final de la historia de Reid... Y sí, ya sé lo que me vais a pedir y mi respuesta es un "ya veremos...". Dejad un **review** para saber qué os ha parecido._

 _Saludos!_


End file.
